creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Pokémon Yellow: Cursed Forever
Eu sempre fui um grande fã de Pokémon. Todo jogo novo é algo para adicionar no meu carrinho de compras. Mas infelizmente, eu nunca joguei a primeira geração apesar de saber quase tudo sobre ela, o que fez alguns dos meus amigos ficarem bravos comigo, já que é geração favorita deles nos jogos. Pensando nisso, decidi comprar uma das três versões (Red, Blue ou Yellow), porque sou daquele tipo de pessoa que odeia usar emuladores e acha que eles de alguma forma estragam a experiência real. Alguns dias atrás, fui a um sebo na minha cidade para ver se conseguia encontrar alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo procurando, eu encontrei um GameBoy Color roxo e imediatamente perguntei ao dono da loja se estava funcionando. Ele disse que estava e me mostrou alguns dos jogos que as pessoas lhe venderam. Para minha surpresa, havia um cartucho do Pokémon Yellow no meio deles, um pouco danificado, mas eu não me importei, porque era isso o que eu queria comprar: um jogo do Pokémon da primeira geração! Eu tinha 60 dólares no bolso, então perguntei ao vendedor se ele poderia me vender tanto o GameBoy quanto o cartucho por esse preço. Ele me vendeu e eu contentemente fui para casa para jogar. Quando eu liguei o console, o logo da Game Freak apareceu, o jogo estava funcionando bem. No entanto, nenhum som tocou, eu verifiquei o volume, mas isso não era problema. Isso me deixou um pouco preocupado porque eu não queria um Video-Game com defeito. Quando a tela do título apareceu, pulando a clássica cutscene do Pikachu no começo, o som começou a funcionar. Que alivio. O GameBoy não era o problema. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Pikachu apareceu sem o rabo, não havia nada escrito em seu balão de texto e a música da tela do título estava ficando mais estranha enquanto eu olhava para o rosto dele. Quando apertei START, seus olhos simplesmente desapareceram com todo o som. Eu pensei que isso era uma falha, mas, para mim, o jogo já estava com glitches demais. A tela do menu apareceu e a estranha música da tela de título começou a tocar novamente. Havia um progresso salvo, mas eu selecionei "NEW GAME" de qualquer maneira. Quando eu apertei A, a música que toca no discurso do Professor Carvalho começou a tocar tão bugada quanto a anterior. Quando ele apareceu, sua cabeça e braços estavam faltando. Eu sabia que o jogo foi hackeado, mas eu não acredito nesses "jogos amaldiçoados" que podem fazer as pessoas se suicidarem e tudo mais, então eu apenas tentei continuar jogando isso. A tela ficou branca de repente antes que o cadáver de Carvalho começasse a falar e eu voltei para a tela do menu. Achando tudo muito assustador, selecionei "CONTINUE". O nome do treinador era YOU. Ele tinha 0 insígneas, 0 Pokémon registrados na Pokédex e seu tempo de jogo era 0:00. A música parou e a tela ficou branca como eu normalmente esperava, mas por mais tempo que o normal. Depois de um tempo esperando que algo acontecesse, o quadrado que mostra a emoção de Pikachu apareceu. Ele estava realmente triste, como quando ele está com uma condição especial no jogo (paralisado, queimado, envenenado ou congelado). A tela ficou branca novamente até o treinador aparecer e o jogo começar. Eu estava no laboratório do professor, não havia música e a paleta do lugar não era como a da Cidade de Pallet, era de cor verde, como se fosse uma rota. Saindo de lá, vejo o que parece ser a Cidade de Pallet abandonada, as únicas coisas que restaram lá foram eu e o laboratório. Eu andei para o norte para ir para a primeira rota e vi diferenças notáveis. Não haviam bordas para pular e ela parecia muito mais longa do que o habitual. Os Pokémon selvagens naquele lugar não eram apenas Pidgeys e Rattatas, havia alguns aleatórios, de Clefairies e Cubones até Gengars, Alakazams e até mesmo Raichus. Como eu não tinha Pokémon, qualquer coisa que eu selecionasse durante uma batalha, exceto "RUN", fazia uma mensagem aparecer: "Hurry, get away!" ("Depressa, saia daqui!") Passei alguns minutos lá, mas parecia horas para mim, como se eu nunca fosse sair daquele local. Quando finalmente vi que não havia mais grama alta, senti-me melhor, mas ainda havia um longo caminho até a cidade de Viridian. Chegando lá, alguns dos "tiles" do jogo foram corrompidos, sendo substituídos por água e números. O único lugar onde eu era capaz de entrar era o Centro Pokémon. Entrei lá, a música era um pouco diferente do normal e o lugar parecia abandonado assim como Pallet, porém, notei que havia algo no lugar onde a garota do Cable Club geralmente ficava. Aparentemente, era a Chansey da Enfermeira Joy. Quando eu interagi com o Pokémon, seu "cry" tocou, mas de forma lenta e distorcida, me deixando surpreso. Uma batalha entre YOU (o treinador) e Chansey do nível 50 começou. A música estava muito bugada e de alguma forma assustadora. Chansey parecia extremamente infeliz. Estava chorando, assustada, angustiada. Como eu disse antes, eu não acredito em "jogos amaldiçoados", mas aquele sprite de Chansey me fez sentir muito desconfortável, como se eu pudesse sentir sua dor. Eu ainda não conseguia fazer nada, nem mesmo fugir dessa vez. Quando eu tentei correr, a mensagem de "Can't escape!" aparecia, fazendo-me perguntar como eu poderia terminar aquela batalha. Depois de um tempo tentando descobrir o que fazer, uma mensagem apareceu de repente: "Enemy UHCAKIP used !" ("O inimigo UHCAKIP usou !") Eu fiquei confuso. Uhcakip? Pikachu ao contrário? Do nada, as cores da tela foram invertidas por um tempo, e quando voltaram ao normal, o HP de Chansey começou a descer lentamente... Para baixo ... E para baixo até que isso aconteceu: "CHANSEY fainted!" ("CHANSEY desmaiou!") Eu fiquei muito triste. Mas o fato de que a palavra "enemy" não apareceu antes de "CHANSEY" chamou minha atenção, como se Chansey não fosse meu verdadeiro inimigo. Quando desmaiou, um sprite completamente diferente de Pikachu apareceu. Seus olhos eram maiores assim como sua boca, com aquele sorriso maléfico que me deixava nervoso ... YOU tinha agora uma barra de HP, assim como aquela coisa, significando que eu estava lutando contra aquele monstro nível 100 chamado UHCAKIP agora. Assim como nas outras batalhas, eu não pude fazer nada. Tudo que eu selecionasse fazia a mensagem "Hurry, get away!" ("Depressa, vá embora!") ou "Can't escape! ("Não pode escapar!") aparecer. "Enemy UHCAKIP used !" Assim como fez com Chansey, no entanto, ele não fez YOU desmaiar, mas o deixou com quase metade de seu HP. Eu ainda não conseguia nem atacar, nem usar um item e nem fugir, então ele me atacou novamente. deixando-me com menos de 5HP. Eu estava com medo, não queria perder... estava com muito medo do que poderia acontecer... Inesperadamente, logo após me atingir pela segunda vez, uma mensagem pôde ser lida na caixa de texto: "CHANSEY used SOFTBOILED!" ("CHANSEY usou SOFTBOILED!") O HP de YOU começou a crescer novamente, Chansey, apesar de ter desmaiado, me ajudou na batalha. Quando minha barra de HP ficou cheia, o "cry" de Chansey pôde ser ouvido, mas desta vez, ainda mais distorcido e estranho... "CHANSEY died!" ("CHANSEY morreu!") Eu estava com medo, nada poderia me ajudar naquele momento. Era só eu e Uhcakip na batalha. Eu ainda não era capaz de fazer algo, então aquela criatura maligna usou o mesmo movimento: "Enemy UHCAKIP used !" ("O inimigo UHCAKIP usou !") Desta vez, fazendo meu HP cair para 0 com um hit. "Critical hit!" ("Acerto crítico!") "YOU fainted!" ("YOU desmaiou!") A paleta de cores da batalha ficou preta: "It's over..." ("Acabou...") "YOU blacked out!" ("YOU apagou!") Nesse ponto, a tela ficou preta por algum tempo. Um pouco depois, ficou branco novamente e o mesmo quadrado mostrando a emoção de Pikachu apareceu, ele parecia ainda mais triste desta vez. Depois de um tempo, uma mensagem apareceu: "NO HOPE" ("SEM ESPERANÇA") Quando pressionei A, outra mensagem apareceu, seguida por um efeito sonoro alto: "UHCAKIP was caught!" ("UHCAKIP foi pego!") O jogo me mandou de volta para a cidade de Viridian e quando eu vi o sprite do meu personagem, eu me assustei. O overworld sprite de YOU ficou totalmente preto, com uma forte cor vermelha em seus olhos. Eu verifiquei o perfil do treinador, e foi a mesma coisa que eu descrevi. Quando eu chequei meu menu Pokémon, havia algo lá: Um Uhcakip nível 100, o mesmo que eu enfrentei. Realmente não havia esperança de vencer esse monstro horrível, exatamente como a mensagem da caixa de texto dizia. A Cidade de Viridian pareceu muito mais corrompida do que antes, a paleta de cores era vermelha, a música tocando era algo que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes e as novas "tiles" que estavam no mapa não me deixaram ir para a direção sul, então minha única escolha foi Retornar ao Centro Pokémon. Quando entrei na porta, a caixa de texto abriu: "Please... Help..." ("Por favor... Me ajude...") Eu ainda não sei quem disse isso. Talvez o treinador? Eu notei que Chansey não estava mais lá, então eu poderia usar as duas escadas do Cable Club. Descer elas fizeram o "cry" de Chansey tocar. Ela Disse: "I'm so sorry..." ("Eu sinto muito...") YOU apareceu na sala do Cable Club e depois de algum tempo andando lá, ele simplesmente parou por um momento e fez a tela ficar branca. O mesmo quadrado de Pikachu apareceu outra vez, mas não havia nada nele, apenas uma caixa quadriculada em branco, que foi substituída pela mesma música que toca durante a batalha de Uhcakip, desta vez invertida, com a mensagem: "CURSED FOREVER" ("AMALDIÇOADO PARA SEMPRE") Depois disso, pressionar qualquer botão não faria nada. Então a única coisa que eu era capaz de fazer naquele momento era desligar o GameBoy. O fato de eu ter esse cartucho "misterioso" não me fez parar de jogar Pokémon. Para ser honesto, eu meio que gostei disso, eu senti que eu estava numa daquelas creepypastas, sabe? Foi uma experiência legal. Assustadora em alguns momentos. ~Essa Creepypasta foi escrita por Theohmguy e foi ALTAMENTE baseada em "Pokémon Death Version", que foi escrita por Tecnotrom Steamplays. Categoria:Pokemon Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Pokémon Categoria:Jogos de terror Categoria:Video Games Categoria:Games/terror/amaldiçoado